


Welcome Home

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: Andy slowly makes his way down the path between tents. It may have only been a couple weeks since his accident but it feels like he’s been gone a lifetime.
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request on [Tumblr](https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/) and I figured I may as well post it on here bc why not. 
> 
> It's only short and terrible but have some soft boys missing each other.

Andy slowly makes his way down the path between tents, nodding to fellow marines on his way. A few of his boys stop him with a warm, relieved smile and say how glad they are to have him back. He thanks them, patting them on the back and sending them on their way. He’s missed them.

It may have only been a couple weeks since his accident but it feels like he’s been gone a lifetime. Perhaps that’s what happens when you spend years surrounded by the same people in the same awful conditions. 

Stopping outside one of the last tents, his tent, correction _their_ tent, Andy takes a deep breath. He heard that Eddie recovered a lot quicker than himself; his injury was nowhere near as severe. For that, Andy is eternally grateful. He never wants to experience that panic and fear of seeing Eddie’s unresponsive body laid out before him. Though, at least with Eddie away for medical care, he hadn’t seen Andy fall down after a bullet barely grazed his skull.

Pushing through the flaps of the tent, Andy’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of Eddie perched on the edge of his cot strumming his guitar. His eyes were closed, but he must have sensed someone's presence because he looks up mid-strum. 

Andy is sure he’s never seen Eddie move so fast, not even as they charged across the airfield of Peleliu. In an instant, Eddie’s guitar is by his feet and the man is making short time of closing the gap between them both. Andy is jostled into a death-grip of a hug as Eddie holds him close, face buried into the crook of his neck. Teardrops land on Andy's skin and they’re a cool relief compared to the prickling heat of the island. 

A hand runs through Eddie’s sun-bleached hair and the man hums happily against his shoulder. Lifting his head, Eddie flashes his signature charming smile before capturing Andy's lips in a sweet kiss. Andy responds without hesitation, drinking in all of Eddie as though his lips were the only source of survival he needed. He'd missed this most of all, that was a certainty.

Eddie pulls away before the kiss can escalate, Andy chasing after his lips with a pout that doesn’t melt until he’s able to steal another quick peck from the man. A soft chuckle vibrates through Eddie’s chest and he strokes the back of his hand down Andy's cheek. “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I pretend they don't die. You telling me that's not what happened?
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, y'all are so lovely tysm for the support <3


End file.
